Past and Present Flings
by Loveless.Coward
Summary: True Love overcomes all? But te question is... Is it true love?Two hottest guy in the world fighting for her heart but only one can triumph... Secrets reveal and Comflicts to solve!
1. Lost Love

_**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! THE BRILLIANT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES :D 3 I'll upload new chapters each week so... ;) Anyways the summary sucks. Urm, I still donn't know what to do. In this fanfic the flashbacks are quite dodgy, -especially Mike Newton, poor guy he never stand a chance to be with Bella- Anyways, In the next chapter Edward stalks Bella -No surprises there but I still don't know. Another problem is when Renesmee comes in the scene. She's probably going to end up stealing Jacob away from Bella -rivalry between mother and daughter ^^;.. This is my first fanfic so yeah, be nicee ;) Reviews will be appreciated 3**_

_~X~_

_I blinked twice quite unsure where I was. Looking around the environment, trying to investigate what was happening. Something horrifying. I was at the playground. The place seems to be deserted and lonely. I noticed that it was getting quite dark; I jerked my head a little, gazing at the picturesque view, the sun was setting, giving a crimson and indigo shade across the velvet sky. While the afternoon stars twinkled and illuminated giving an exquisite scene. The gust howled loudly brushing harshly on my skin, giving me a painful chill down my spine. I gave a sudden cold shiver. I swear I've been to this place before. It rings a bell. I just couldn't put my finger on it though. A dark chuckle broke the eerie silence. I turned my back. There stood, Mike Newton. His blonde locks danced rhythmly along with the glacial wind. One of his infamous, dark smirks curved on his porcelain face as if he knew what was going through my mind. I frowned slightly. I find Mike quite creepy sometimes. Renesmee, told me that his eyes only see me and he won't give up until I say yes and go out with him. Apparently, that was his mission for life. What a dumbass. I went to a couple of dates with him but every one of them felt awkward. He was my childhood friend so I tried so hard not to end up hurting him but I could not lead the poor guy on so I rejected him. The impact must have hit him hard. After that event he didn't talk to me for so long until now. Right, I gotta sort this stuff up. What could I possibly doing here?. I stopped my mind from wandering for a moment, trying to remember. My eyes slowly widened. Terror and shock washed over me. I know what was going on. No! Not this dream again. Horrifying memories strucked in my head. _

_Trembling with fear, I took a step back. "P.. d..don't do t..this to me Mike.." He grinned wickedly showing his straight chalk-white teeth. He knew that I discovered his motives. He stepped forward, enjoying every seconds of it. I wanted to scream for help but not a sound came out my throat, not even a whisper. My legs felt weak, I wanted to run so badly but it seem like my energy was draining from my body. I stood there like a statue, feet firmly glued on the ground. Time passed slowly. Everything was in slow motion. Mike was restraining, walking forward, face full with with ecstasy. My eyes were pleading, pleading for him not to do it. I sobbed noisily as I felt his hand touch my left arm. Slowly caressing my smooth skin, roaming his way under my school top I tried wriggly free away from him but he was excessively strong for me to handle. He smiled and whispered something, voice full of seduction. I could not tell what he just said, it sounded like a cat purring. I threw him a disgusted look, in reply he sneered at me. I felt a bad vibe as he leaned closer to my neck._

"_I know you want me Bella. You are too shy to admit it but no need to worry babe, I'm here to satisfy your needs." He then unbuttoned my bra and felt my fully developed breast. Rubbing it, while pinching my hard, pink nipples. _

_He then asked, "Can I do the honours tonight?", It screamed for help but there was no use, no one was around, just the perverted maniac and me. He looked irritated now. He gave a fed up smile and then utter "Looks like I have to force you into this. Do you remember this place? The first time I confessed my love for you, I was so nervous so I asked you to come here. I wanted to tell you personally but you didn't even give me a chance to express my love. You rejected me." His hazel eyes filled with agony. "But we can all forget about it. Let's focus on what to do next now" . Rage filled my eyes. I gushed my breath harshly cursing him to let me go._

"_Let go of me you pervert!" I cried helplessly. The filthy bastard pushed me and I stumbled on the hard, cemented ground. I gave a loud, agonising groan. I looked up to him and he was zipping his flyer open. I screamed once again but then it was cut off by his fist bashed on my face. I gaped at him horrified."You bitch, shut up and let me fuck y..." Before he could finish the sentence, someone grabbed him and gave him a thrashing. I forced myself not to look at the fight. My eyes were full of tears so my vision was quite blurry and I was too busy sobbing my heart out. I could not believe it I was nearly raped! People were right about me, I am a danger-magnet. I wonder how furious Charlie would be if he finds out. I better not tell him. What about Mike? I caught a glimpse of him and the stranger who saved me. Mike was no match against the other person. Hatred filled my heart. I wanted the person to kill Mike. Beat him until he begs for mercy. He must suffer for what he did. He must! Then remembering the awful event... I blacked out._

My lifeless eyes bore into my dark ceiling. A familiar smell lingers in the thick and humid air. A faint smell of soap. His smell. Weird huh? It must be my stupid imagination. I loathe summer nights. The temperature is overbearing. I can feel my sweat trickling down my hot, sticky face or am I mistaken? Is it tears? Whatever. I can't think of anything else except him. His dark, mysterious eyes seem to hypnotise me whenever I stare back at them, controlling my body and soul especially my heart. No, I must forget him. I tried and shake my head fiercely, breathe deeply and trying so hard to clear my thoughts. How can I be so naive? Teenage boys never keep their promises. I should have known better. I can't shed another tear for him but before that thought registered in my mind, crystal tears rolled down my face. I can even taste them. So bitter. Just like my love for him. I gave a soft and mournful sob. It feels like someone is drawing a sharp vicious sword in my heart. Why? Why did you leave me without saying goodbye? I never imagined it would be this painful losing your first love. Oh gimme a break, I'm starting all over again by thinking about him. He pinkie promised me that he will always stay by my side. Be my friend, my protector but instead he broke my heart. What a jerk. Even though I kind of hate him at the moment, I want him to be more than that, to be my lover. It doesn't matter now. He already break his promise but I know that my love for him is strong and true, even though we are still in our youthful age and far apart. No one could replace him; my eternal love is only for him. Jacob Black. I will wait for you.

Jacob . My hero. My best friend. My one and only. I remember that time when you gave me a piggy back ride and carried me home to your house. I did not talk. I was in dazed. You couldn't blame me I nearly lost my virginity to some maniac who stalked me since first grade. Mike Newton. Hearing his name makes my blood boil. He moved away though after the news spread. He was a disgrace to his family. Both of his parents were attorneys. People who serves the law. People who brings justice to all of us. Everyone looked down on him because of what he did. I bit my bottom lip; thoughts came rushing in my head. His parents couldn't bear the thought of him being bullied, so they moved states. I was glad at first but that's when my nightmares started. Every night I wake up screaming at the top of my lungs. Same nightmare. Same place. I was traumatised. Anyway, Jacob was the one who saved me. He was my saving grace but he left. Breaking his promise. And without saying goodbye. Jerk.


	2. Not Him

**I HATE ANTI-TWILIGHTS. Seriously, I hate their guts and everything about them. They keep going on about lame Harry Potter is better than Twilight and apparently Twilight sucks-donkey-ass. In my opinion, Twilight is the best movie/book ever. I find Harry Potter quite boring –No offence, seriously don't throw a tantrum at me that's just my opinion-…I mean common, who believes in wizards? Pfft,, immature.. (And who believes in vampires and werewolves?-I do-) Oh yeah I totally remember now!! Rumor says that they are going to make a Twilight anime!! Hooray!.. Oh please do, -fingers crossed-**

_Anyways Enjoy ;) Reviews are appreciated. _

_[x]_

_The silver moon illuminates the sleeping stars,  
But no soul can forget the permanent scars,  
Many hearts were harshly shattered,  
Splash of crystal tears were gathered.  
It started when the rose was still red,  
No burgundy blood was shed,  
Innocence were still there,  
Under their youthful hearts care._

_Two men yearning over her delicate smile,  
Two best friends coming many a mile,  
Jealousy and rage lurking in the air,  
Fighting for exquisite maiden, so fair._

_Her mistress eyes would cause the angel's to weep,  
But she was wounded by loneliness in her heart so deep.  
A thousand ships voyaged to gaze upon her beauty,  
A sweet smile from her will last till eternity._

_Her Cupid's bow lips glistened and begged to be kiss,  
Looking at her eyes would be such bliss,  
Unworthy men fall over her elegant feet,  
Hunger for the rhythm of her heartbeat._

_Coincidence happens anytime,  
There she stood in the midst of darkness,  
Staring at this bloke looking so grime.  
The youth stood there perfectly still,  
Suddenly the words spluttered against his will.  
His silvered-tongue confessed, his unexpected feeling,  
Revealed the truth about his best friend and what he's dealing.  
Dumb-struck the maiden looked and stared,  
A second later a sweet smile was shared,_

_The sleeping stars dazzle in the dusty sky,  
In his side, his spell-binding maiden lie,  
Her perfectly carved head rested on his shoulder,  
The sweet youth reddened and smiled at her,  
Romance filled the atmosphere  
But the dreaded moment was still not fear!_

_Walls have ears,  
The ravishing darkness can hear,  
There he stood looking so queer,  
Because this lucky man was holding his exquisite dear.  
Hearing them murmurs the language of love,  
Wishing he was dead up from above_

_Darkness has no end  
It's time to face his friend,  
He cannot stand it anymore,  
This is not what he was expecting for.  
There is only one way to claim his mistress,  
But the consequences will be full of hate and distress._

_They felt his presence and turned around,  
His firm eyes spoke the words without a sound.  
He gave a secret smile and ran with all he might.  
Because he cannot stand the pitiful sight.  
The mistress glanced at her lover  
The poor bloke cannot help but quiver._

_The young youth knows that he had betrayed his best friend's trust.  
He cannot do anything but watch his precious future turn into dust._

_A few, long weeks later,  
Trying to forget the incident that was so bitter,  
He raced to the secret place where he should meet his lover  
But then he heard a painful shrill,  
A slight shiver gave him a horrifying chill._

_Her glistening aqua eyes were now lifeless and gray,  
He could not recover from the shock and do not know what to say,  
For there, his best friend was standing with a malicious grin,  
Never in the world, he thought he would do such sin!_

_His best friend holding his mistress bloody head by her copper hair,  
The youth don't want to believe, he won't dare…  
His dreams are now shattering in front of him into small pieces of glass,  
While looking at his beloved, dead lass…_

_Cursing some hateful words he screamed,  
His best friend just simply beamed,  
He gritted his porcelain teeth,  
Revenge would be rather sweet._

_The ravishing youth ran towards his foe  
He would tear his flesh and swear to eat him raw,  
For his forsaken maiden, he know._

_He threw sharp kicks and hateful punch,  
The youth continued to bash and launch  
To his amazement his bloody foe just stood,  
But he just encourage him to hit all he could._

_At last crimson blood encountered him,  
The youth chuckled whilst looking so grim  
His foe smiled and held his last breath  
He looked so agitated and seethe  
"I am finally meeting my dear, charming mistress"  
And with that, he lay dead without any distress_

_Shock strucked the youth like thunder,  
His punches and kicks did not bother  
His foe willingly sacrificed his life  
To steal his soon-to-be wife._

_The poor youth knew that he lost,  
And now he has to pay the cost…  
Living all his life without his precious maiden,  
But he knows somewhere she will be waiting…._

_[X]_

The ballad reminded me of something from the past. Something painful that happened to me. I was holding back the verge of tears. Oh please, Don't you dare cry in class! I don't want to end up just like the girl in this story. I want my ending to be happy and joyous. I wonder how the young youth felt. His lover, dead and gone. She left him without even saying goodbye. Just like Jacob did to me. He must be shattered. I know how it feels. Every time you breathe, it hurts. Every parts of your body ache for his touch. Your heart shattered into dust, tiny pieces. It is impossible for anyone to repair only he can put all the little pieces together. I felt like suffocating. There was a big lump in my throat. Pull yourself together Bella, I reminded myself. I gulped, and forced the tears back in my eyes.

I looked at the window everything is tranquil and senile. The birds are chirping merrily, flapping its small, fragile wings, enjoying its freedom. Their beauty blinds me. I am trap in my own little world again. Jacob. He left me just like that, without even a word. The impact hit me hard. We promised to tell each other everything. I remember once I asked him why I was bleeding down there. He sighed, and held my hand dragging me to his house. He asked his mother if she could explain it to me while he excused himself. His mom found it the "cutest" thing. I didn't get why he couldn't explain it to me himself personally and know I do. Even the tiniest details like puberty and periods. I did not feel awkward talking to him about it. He was so mature at such young age. I really did admire him.

"Miss Swan, Can you please explain what line 4 means?" A stern voice disturbed my dazed. Puzzled, I flicked my book open and began searching the page. I was so nervous I began to utter gibberish.

"Uhhh.." I said dubiously. Laughter filled the room. I blushed, a shade of tomato red," Ugh, I hate this school so much. I always humiliate myself and end up as a laughing stock." I thought, obviously irritated. My only friend was Renesmee Cullen. She is probably the prettiest girl in the school. I envy her. She got it all perfect life, nice family, ravishing looks and most importantly, she is a pretty girl with sense. Besides her good looks, she is also warm-hearted and intellectual. When we were little, she used to cling on Jacob. I have to admit I was pretty annoyed with her but Jacob showed no interest which made her furious. I chuckled; for once in her life, Renesmee could not have her ways.

"I will explain to you and to everyone else once more, so listen closely. The 6th time to be precise, Miss Swan." She eyed me. I sighed. I put on my Yes-Im-Listening face as she explains Romeo and Juliet's lustful night. Blurghh, as if I want to know. She then turned around and started writing notes on the whiteboard. I rolled my eyes. I mean, is Romeo and Juliet actually that useful? I don't understand Shakespearian and no one ever talks like that. Curse Shakespeare.

My mind starts to drift again…

[++..XOX..++]

It was the end of school. Relief overwhelmed me. A cold breeze touched my tired face. It was refreshing. I relaxed a bit. It's nearly summer but it's always chilly here in Forks. For some strange reason I quite like it here though. Ever since I moved here, away from Renee, I feel relax and peaceful. I prefer to be here than to be in sunny Florida. I hummed a happy melody, while hand in hand, skipping with Renesmee home.

"My cousins are visiting over next term during the summer holidays. You remember the Cullens right,? I am so excited. I can hardly wait! I haven't seen Alice since we were 10. I wonder how she's doing." She squealed delightedly.

"Oh what about Rosalie? I could never hold a candle to her but beauty and looks aren't everything, right Bells?" She asked me with her big, coral blue eyes anticipating for my answer. She nudged my ribs lightly. "Personality counts the most. Inner beauty is important too, right?" She continued to ask me. I looked at her dumbly "Earth to Bella Swan?"

I stared at her dumbstruck. My expression was blank. Not Edward Cullens.


	3. Beginning

***Yawns* Its early in the morning about 5 ish... I hardly got any sleep so I decided to write another chapter. The song iis from MARS by the way. I soo miss Barbie u and Vic together. Why the hell did they break up?! They were so perfect together -sobs- Good old days, I miss f4 too. I'm totally against their new name JVKV. What the hell..? What am I on about...? This is Twilight, idiot. Anyways, here's chapter three enjoy! Reviews are appreciated :)**

_Jacob POV_

_"Bells, have you ever heard the tale of two trees who were madly in love but can never be together?" I asked her, out of the blue. A sad smile crept on my face as I stared at her innocent, chocolate-brown eyes. She looked at me enthusiastically, then shooked her perfectly carved head childishly. I sighed, not knowing where to start._

_"Well, Once in a forest, there was a young boy tree and a young girl tree. Both loved each other dearly but they grew on opposite side of the forest. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't ever touch each other." I paused, feeling two sympathetic eyes gazing at me."Only when the wind blow could their leaves dance together. Still, the girl tree felt very lonely, she longed for his touch. So she wished and wished and wished that someday, they would hold each other and nothing can seperate them no matter what. Afterwards, a fire broke out in the forest. Sadly, both of them didn't survie the tragedy but the good thing is they became smoke that drifted into the clear, blue sky." I hesitated for a second then turned my head to her. Our face inches apart, our lips nearly touching. I was flustered but that didn't bother me. It was an intense moment yet very comforting. A minute or two passed, but it seemed like eternity. Then she broke the silence, without moving, staying at the same position as before. Her trembling lips whispered, "What's so good about it?" Her angelic voice was so quiet, I barely heard it but yet it was like a spell-binding melody to me. I decided to break the contract and turned my head to the sky."Because they can finally be together, forever." I murmured quite hoarsely. _

_"Together, forever..."She barely muttered under her breath. She gave me that look. That simple look whenever I catch it, I would stop breathing. Mesmerised by her ravishing beauty, slowly taking over my mind. Driving me heck crazy. I was lost. "Together, forever." She repeated, emotions overflowed her words. I was back in reality but I didn't know what to say. I couldn't find the right words. _

_"Whenever, I read this story... it always makes me sad... but now I think about it"I paused, it was painful just saying it. I couldn't bear it but at least I should give her a hint. A simple but not too obvious hint."I think we're just like them." I finished, unable to know what to say next. Her perfect eyebrow arched a little bit, confused. _

_"We will never find a happy ending unless I do something about it." She gaped ready to ask what I was on about but then I interrupted her. Making the biggest mistake of my life. "Right..., I vow, I, Jacob Black will always stay by Isabella Swan's side forever and ever, protecting her with all my life and in return, she will willingly accept my heart only meant for her. Thats a promise."_

I think about it I couldn't help but blame myself for being such an idiot. I broke that promise...

_I gave her one of my goofiest grin just to reassure her nothing bad was going to happen. I hope. Myy face dropped as I watched gleaming tears streamed down her chalk-white porcelein cheeks. Jacob, you useless goofball, what the puffin' hell did you do?! My inner self screamed at me._

_"Uhh, Bells.. I didn't mean to.. Im sorr.." Before I could finish, two tiny arms tangled tightly around my waist. I didn't know how to react I guess I was shocked and quite amazed by her actions. Suddenly it hit me. Not one of those dreams again! I bet she'll start being seductive in a second. Damn, I feel like a right pervert. Uggh... Stupid teenage hormones._

_"No Jacob you dumbo,. Why are you apologising? This are tears of joy..." She sniffled loudly. "I'm so happy. Please stay with me forever and ever okay? Pinkie Promise?" She smiled softly and gave a grateful sob. _

_"Pinkie promise" _

_If only she knew..._

Unfortunately I'm the writer of my life, I can't erase my mistakes. I sighed. It's for the best. We are not compatible for each other. Two different people, Two different world. If only she knew, then she'll understand. Wounds will heal by time. I gave another mournful sigh. I looked over at my alarm clock. It's 05:42. I couldn't sleep last night, not even a blink. My mind keeps wandering through the past. I just can't forget her. I wonder what she's doing right now. A normal person would be sleeping. Her, not quite so normal. I chuckled silently, how is she taking it? Does she miss me? Thes questions roamed in my mind. Boozo, she probably forgot about you. I gave a lazy stretch then sudenly an urge feeling overwhelmed me to turn the radio on. Hopefully it will comfort me. I'd like to hear some interesting news. I sat up in my bed and grunted tiredly. I walked over at my desk, turning the radio on in a quiet volume.

_**"Never believed anythinng was beautiful in this world.**_

_**Pain... loneliness... and a little weariness...**_

_**Never let anyone into my zero-degrees space**_

_**Rather... be alone... than think of anyone else**_

_**When two people are together, don't they only just get a bit of confort?**_

_**Escape... the past... then forget it all**_

_**Never thought that one day my ending would change.**_

_**Who would... take hold of... my weak arms?**_

_**Why cry...? (Who's wrong, Who's right? Who do we apologise for?)**_

_**Won't cry again...(Who's wrong, Who's right? Who do you worry for?)**_

_**Enter a zero-degree space,**_

_**Wait for all to break**_

_**Though love maybe dangerous,**_

_**We'll face it together...**_

_**It's too late for a promise never heard**_

_**How can I accept tommorrow with more love?**_

_**Exit zero-degreespace;**_

_**Everything's finally broken**_

_**Though love may tire me,**_

_**I'll never regret it.**_

_**Let down my defences,**_

_**Nothing matters anymore,**_

_**Escape the dark world,**_

_**Start a new tommorrow..."**_

A new tommorrow, huh...?


	4. New Feelings!

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated for ages. Well here it is. It's quite short but I think it's pretty good. Only problem is it only took me 20 minutes to write it and I haven't check for spelling errors and stuffs. ):**

**It's welcome to suggest what you want for the next chapter! :D**

**Enjoy! Comments and Reviews are appreciated.!**

_Love does not last long_

_It is like a daffodil_

_Everyone, embracing its beauty in summer_

_Withering as winter approaches_

_Slowly abandoning it_

_Pain and desolation follows._

I tried faking a smile but my conscience was screaming, disagreeing with my facial expression. I was fatally in depression. Oh, just marvellous! Edward Cullen aka Mr-I'm-So-Perfect-But-Deep-Down-I'm-A-Bumchum-Who-Likes-Steal-Little-Girl's-Innocence, is coming to ruin my use-to-be perfect summer holiday. Just great, nothing could go wrong! This whole situation is driving me crazy. I definitely don't want to see him after what happened two years ago. His last night to Forks after he returned to Alaska. Let's just say he gave me a little present. Oh fuck, don't even remind me.

"Bells, You alright there? You look a bit odd. One minute you were deadly pale and now you look like a fresh tomato."Renesmee told me quite worried. Gosh, I hate keeping secrets from my best friend but it's just too embarrassing to tell her what happened. "Strange... You don't seem to have a temperature. Hmm..." She touches my forehead lightly. Oh damn, I hate having porcelain skin. Even though my friends always compliment how flawless my skin is, I still don't like it. People will always acknowledge if you are embarrassed of something, that's when the teasing starts but in Renesmee's case, she's as clueless as a baby. I smiled warmly at her, appreciating my blessing for having such a wonderful best friend. I'm glad she knows nothing about it. It was such a disgrace. I regretted it. Hecks no, please don't tell me I'm burning up again.

"Oh, urm... Renesmee can't walk home the normal way today,I.. have to do homework for tomorrow. I'm running quite late so... bye!" I hesitated for a minute thinking if it's too suspicious. Before she could reply, I pegged it to my house.

I was out of breath when I reached my yellow gate. The patrol car is nowhere to be seen. It looks like Charlie is not home yet. A tiny sigh escaped my lips. I panted quite heavily while wiping an imaginary sweat off my forehead. Quickly, I opened my door and race upstairs. Privacy at last. I hastily dropped my bag on the floor then locked my door cautiously. Charlie will probably come home late. Good. Without hesitation, I opened my drawers frantically searching for my pink dildo. I lay down my bed. Thoughts rushing. Rosy lush lips kissing my pussy. Oh, I miss them. Nibbling my clit gently making me produce those sweet, white fluids. I moaned as my cold hand massages my womanhood. Removing my uniform roughly, I reached for my dildo. Looking down at my wet pussy, throbbing for touch, I slid my finger down then vigorously start rubbing it. Pacing up speed every minute. I grunted with pleasure as I slowly massage my pink clit. I work my way down there while my extra hand gave my hard nipples a squeeze. Slowly closing my eyes, enjoying the effects of what I do to my body. Licking my sticky fingers, I reached my pink dildo. I turned it on giving my folds a burning sensation. I groaned with lust. This reminds me of what happened. "Oh Edward..." I moaned under my breath.

Shit! STOP! What am I doing? Why am I slagging off, fantasising about Edward?! What about Jacob? Jacob. His name echoed in my mind. What am I doing? These questions continued to roam in my mind.


End file.
